Disney Land
by ImaginaryCity
Summary: An all paid trip vacation is provided by Mr. Krabs- wait did I say that right? read here to find out more.


Disclaimer: i do not own SBSP or any of its characters

Don't forget to submit your reviews after you have read the story

* * *

SpongeBob is happily cleaning out the Krusty Krabs restroom until Squidward comes in with his usual 'I don't want to be here' facial expression.

"SpongeBob, time to get back in the kitchen, you have two order ups."

"Ay yi captain!" SpongeBob salutes him then transforms into a sponge rocket ship and flies back into the kitchen.

Squidward sighs and walk back to his register. He rest his chin onto his tentacle, looking very bored as he watches others eat their food.

"One Krusty Krab and a kelp drink is ready!" SpongeBob places the tray on the pickup window.

Squidward receives it and takes the tray to the customer. When Squidward returns to his register, he notices SpongeBob places another tray of food at the pickup window, consisting of two Krabby patties.

SpongeBob looks at his reflection on the spatula and begins to admire his beauty.

"Aren't you just a doll!" SpongeBob smiles.

"Thank you." His reflection responded and SpongeBob starts laughing.

Mr. Krabs walks inside the kitchen and notices SpongeBob laughing.

"SpongeBob!"

SpongeBob stops laughing and looks up in surprise to see Mr. Krabs standing there.

"You and Squidward in my office pronto! For a meeting."

--------

Mr. Krabs sat down at his desk and looked at SpongeBob and Squidward as he organized some papers.

"I have some good news for the both of you." Mr. Krabs told them.

"Will the Krusty Krab work hours be longer?!" SpongeBob excitedly asked.

"No." Mr. Krabs responded. "It least not yet."

"Will the Krusty Krab be torn down and remade into a clarinet house?" Squidward asked smiling.

"No." Mr. Krabs shook his head.

"Will the pickup window be torn down? So Squidward and I can be even closer." SpongeBob looks at Squidward and starts smiling.

Squidward frowns and looks away.

"No, nothing will be torn down!" Mr. Krabs said.

"Are you retiring?" Squidward ask excitedly.

"No! Will the both of you let me finish. Now, back to what I was saying. I have some good news for the both of you." Mr. Krabs pulls something out from underneath his desk.

SpongeBob looks in amazement and his mouth drops. So he picks his mouth back up and places it back onto his face.

"What is that?" SpongeBob starred curiously at the piece of paper Mr. Krabs was holding.

"It's a voucher." Mr. Krabs held it out.

"Wowwwww… what's a voucher?" SpongeBob asked.

"It's an all paid ticket." Mr. Krabs smiles.

"So." Squidward folds his arm.

"It's an all paid ticket to Disney Land!" Mr. Krab announces.

SpongeBob and Squidward both look at each other at the same time, with surprising facial expressions.

"I've always wanted to go to Disney Land ever since I was little!" SpongeBob jumps up on top of his chair.

"I've always wanted to ride on that elephant that flies in the sky." Squidward smiles shyly.

"Me too!" SpongeBob begins to fly around the room with two over size ears as his wings carrying him swiftly through the place.

"That's right! All three of us is going to Disney Land." Mr. Krabs said.

"Oh. You're going to?" Squidward facial expression drops.

SpongeBob flies to Squidward and hugs him. "Isn't this great, all three of us on a vacation!"

"Wait a minute. Who will be watching the Krusty Krabs?" Squidward asked.

"The Krusty Krabs will be closed for one day, until we get back."

"Mr. Krabs, you mean to tell me you're actually going to close the restaurant?" Squidward looked at him kind of confused.

"Yes."

"What about your money?"

"Oh I don't have to worry about that. You see I got my taxes in the mail and they gave me too much back." Mr. Krabs smile widely. "The extra money they sent me by mistake, will be used on the Krusty Krabs."

"Sounds good to me!"

"Me too!" SpongeBob jumped up and down. "So when are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning."

------

The next morning, SpongeBob and Squidward waited outside of the Krusty Krabs for Mr. Krabs to show up. They were both wearing caps that had a picture of a castle on it. Mr. Krabs quickly ran from the back of the restaurant up to where they were standing.

"Alright boys, are you ready?" Mr. Krabs asked them both.

"I'mmm Reaaddddddyyyy!" SpongeBob excitedly jumped up in the air and his cap flew off his head.

All three of them got into the Krusty Krabs boat; SpongeBob sat in between Squidward and Mr. Krabs; and Mr. Krabs sat behind the steering wheel and drove off. They passed by a few homes and then into Bikini City.

Squidward was actually feeling a bit excited about the trip to Disney Land. He was glad Mr. Krabs actually thought about others rather than being money obsessed all the time. Even though he didn't show it, deep down inside Squidward felt like shouting out for joy.

SpongeBob was being his usual perky self; smiling, laughing, and asking a few 'are we there yet' questions now and then.

"Are we there yet?" SpongeBob asked Mr. Krabs even though they were still driving on the road, which would obviously mean there not there yet.

"No. For the hundredth time." Mr. Krabs said while trying to keep his patience.

"Can't we just let SpongeBob walk the rest of the way?" Squidward asked.

"Squidward I already answered that question. Yes!"

"Hey!" SpongeBob wined and looked at Mr. Krabs.

"I'm just messing with you lad."

"Oh good one Mr. Krabs!" SpongeBob starts laughing.

-------

A few hours pass by as they continue their trip to Disney Land and SpongeBob is still laughing at the same joke.

"Alright we're getting closer!" Mr. Krabs pulled out two blind folds and told his employees to place it over their eyes.

"Oh this is so exciting!" SpongeBob exclaimed placing the blind fold on.

"Flying elephants here I come!" Squidward excitedly placed his hands together awaiting to get to the theme park.

Another hour passed by and they're still on the road. Squidward's facial expression returned to his normal look. SpongeBob is still smiling from ear to ear as they drive along.

SpongeBob nor Squidward could see anything through out the blind fold. They felt the boat come to a slow acceleration and then to a complete stop.

"Is this it?" SpongeBob gasp, still not able to see anything.

"Yes! You can pull off the blind fold now." Mr. Krabs smiled.

SpongeBob and Squidward quickly took their blind folds off and stared in complete shock at the scenery right in front of their eyes.

"Well boys, what do you think?" Mr. Krabs asked them.

They didn't respond right away; both their mouths dropped as they looked ahead of them. They were starring at the Krusty Krabs.

They were in the back and there was a sign that had Disney Land misspelled, a few hand made toys which were made to look like rides, and a card board sign of a castle towards the back standing up.

"I don't think this is Disney Land, Mr. Krabs." SpongeBob said.

"I should of known." Squidward added.

"Well of course it is! Look that's what the sign says." Mr. Krabs got out of the boat and pointed towards the sign.

"Dizney Lane?" Squidward read the sign and walked out of the boat.

"Oh but look at all these cool rides!" Mr. Krabs exclaimed.

As they looked at the rides, a spring popped out of one of them.

"And you can't deny that beautiful castle." Mr. Krabs told them.

They looked at the card board castle which was soon blown away by the wind.

Squidward sighs and is secretly mad at himself for actually thinking that the cheap Mr. Krabs would really take them to Disney Land.

"Don't worry Squidward! Look on the bright side, at least we're close to work." SpongeBob smiles.

"And speaking of work, you have five minutes to play and then its back to work." Mr. Krabs sets his watch.

"I think I rather work." Squidward walks inside of the Krusty Krabs.

"I'm with you buddy!" SpongeBob follows behind.

"Okay, but you're missing all the fun." Mr. Krabs calls after them and laughs to himself. "It least I still have my extra tax money." He says to himself and continues laughing.

A mail runner stops by Mr. Krabs and hands him an envelope. Mr. Krabs looks at it strangely.

"What is this?"

"It's for you sir." The mail runner runs off after handing it to him.

Mr. Krabs opens the envelope and pulls out a paper. He begins to read and as he reads further his happy expression turns to disappointment and a little shocking.

"What do you mean I'm being audited?!" He continues reading the paper. "No! They can't take back me extra money! Noooooooooooo!"


End file.
